


So we all are growing young (Podfic)

by Eccentric_Hat



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline may be a thousand years old, but Princess Bubblegum has been eighteen for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So we all are growing young (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So we all are growing young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300055) by [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce). 



> My sincere thanks to CherryIce for writing this story and giving me permission to podfic it. And happy birthday to Caminante; may she ever grow young.
> 
> Music is "Dazzling Blue" by Paul Simon; cover art is from [this post on Tumblr](princessblade.tumblr.com/post/23221869983).

[Download it from the audiofic archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/so-we-all-are-growing-young) (28 minutes, 26 MB)


End file.
